1. Field of the invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic circuits. The present invention is further in the field of analog integrated circuits and switching semiconductor circuits.
The invention also falls within the field of switching power converters that convert one DC level to another or convert AC power to DC power.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The desire to lower overall energy and the proliferation of small low power and mobile devices has created new requirements of offline power supplies. Consumer electronics are often supplied with no internal power supply, and instead are powered by an external “wall wart”, a small power supply typically built directly into the AC mains plug. Traditionally made from mains frequency (50/60 Hz) transformers, these supplies draw some power from the mains so long as they are plugged in, even when supplying no power to their load. Considering the number of these devices in use, and the fact that they are rarely if ever unplugged from the mains, a considerable amount of energy is wasted. New governmental regulations begin to require that these systems be made with extremely low non-operating power. The economics of improving these transformers is such that a switching power supply solution becomes a cost effective alternative.
The use of switched power conversion allows for active elements to be used as low-loss switches, having either no current through the switching element in its “off” state or high current but low voltage across the switch in its “on” state. In combination with reactive elements (inductors, capacitors), the switches form networks which repeatedly draw energy from the input and deliver it to an output with high conversion efficiency. Typical of topologies used in switching power converters are forward, flyback, boost and buck converters, all well known in the art.
The efficiency of a converter in operation is not as critical in this application as reducing the fixed amount of power that may be drawn by the power supply when no power needs to be delivered. This system requirement suggests the need for new solutions for powering the control circuitry and managing the no-load condition.
Switching power supplies operated from mains input typically require a low-voltage control circuit, either an integrated circuit or a small collection of transistors, that can alternately turn on and off a power device in response to the magnitude of the required output voltage and current. This operation is controlled by a feedback system, where the output voltage is measured and compared to some reference. Additionally, some control loops also measure quantities such as the instantaneous current in the power switching device to improve the dynamics of the control loop. A typical prior art power supply configuration is shown in FIG. 1.
The power stage 1 in a switching power supply converter typically has three key elements: a switch 2, typically a power MOSFET; a gate drive circuit 3 to turn the switch on and off; and a current sensing element 4, often a resistor. The switch is in series with the key inductive element L1 of the converter, which may be either an inductor or one winding of a transformer. The inductive element is connected to the positive voltage Vbulk, which is the rectified mains voltage.
When the power stage is repetitively turned on and off, energy is coupled inductively to an output network 5, with coupled inductor L2 shown here as it would be in a flyback converter. The voltage across L2 is rectified by diode D1 which charges output capacitor C1 to a substantially constant DC voltage. The voltage across C1 is presented to the output terminal 6.
Additionally, a control circuit 7 includes a number of low level control circuits. These circuits require a source of power, Vaux, to terminal VCC, a feedback signal at terminal FB, and typically a signal representative of the instantaneous current in the switch and inductor at terminal CS. The control signal processes the feedback and current sense information in well-known ways to create a pulse modulated high frequency signal at terminal PWM that is then applied to the gate drive circuit 3. A generalized source of power Vaux, to be described below, supplies the power required both by the control circuits 7 and the gate drive 3.
The feedback signal is typically generated by an error amplifier A1 connected to the output, creating a signal 8 that is typically the integral of the difference between the output voltage and the desired voltage. In a mains powered system, the output is typically galvanically isolated from the input, so direct electrical connection between this error signal 8 and the main control circuit 7 is to be avoided. This error signal 8 is coupled back to the control circuitry 7 by an isolating means 9, typically an optocoupler.
The transformation of switching energy in inductive element L1 and an associated rectifying and filtering stage 5 are well known in the art. Forward, flyback, boost and buck-boost topologies, among others, are implemented with minor variations in the connection of the transformer, inductors, capacitors and diodes shown, which is generalized in the form of a flyback converter.
Although omitted from FIG. 1 and subsequent figures, there is typically a “snubber” or “reset” circuit used to control the voltage across inductor L1 and hence switch 2. This is well known in the art and necessary as the coupling between inductors L1 and L2 is imperfect, and some inductive energy in L1 must be recirculated or dissipated while switch 2 is off.
Problematic for the efficient operation of the power supply is the voltage source Vaux in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, this is often implemented as an independent output of the switching power supply. A small power supply output 10 effectively replaces Vaux of FIG. 1. A third coupled inductive element 13, in combination with diode D2 and reservoir capacitor C2, generates an auxiliary supply voltage 10 in a manner similar to the generation of the output voltage at 6. In this way the low voltage auxiliary supply 10, typically in the range of 5-20V, can be established with high efficiency. The supply must have a means of “bootstrapping”: the continuous power to run the control circuitry is available only once the switching power supply is running, so an alternate source of power is required to start the control circuit. A typical scheme is shown in FIG. 2, a high value resistor R1 can charge C2 up to a reasonable working voltage. R1 is chosen to be a high resistance such that it will have minimal power dissipation.
The proper operation of the bootstrapping of FIG. 2 requires that the control circuitry 7 implements a function commonly called “undervoltage lockout”. A circuit internal to the control circuit 7 monitors the voltage at pin VCC and holds the control circuitry in a low current non-operating state until VCC reaches some upper threshold, such as 14V. The control circuit then enters an operating state which will begin the normal switching action. The operating current in this mode will be significantly larger than the current supplied by R1. The voltage on the reservoir capacitor C2 will therefore drop. A second lower threshold, e.g. 8V, exists such that if the voltage 10 at the VCC terminal of the control circuit drops below this second threshold, the control circuit will again enter its low-power non-operating state. If, however reservoir capacitor C2 is appropriately sized, it will provide enough energy for the switching converter to regulate the output voltage 6 to its desired level and the voltage at 10 to a level above the lower threshold, thus keeping the converter in its normal operating mode.
Another aspect of operating at low power is that efficiency is often improved by operating at lower frequency. Some modulation schemes directly control frequency, but even modulators with fixed oscillators can be driven to effectively lower frequency in standard prior art schemes. This is often referred to as “pulse skipping” as it entails creating pulses that are controlled by the normal clock signal, but many clock cycles may have no output pulses. This gives an effectively lower frequency.
Another scheme used for lowering dissipation at low power is a so called “burst mode”. In the case of offline converters, this is usually accomplished via the combined effects of an undervoltage lockout, a frequency modulated pulse stream, and a designed-in limitation on the bootstrap circuitry, as in the system described in FIG. 2. If the converter operates at low output power, the effective switching frequency drops as described above. The output capacitor C1 may be made relatively large, and the reservoir capacitor C2 relatively small, such that the effective droop on the output remains small with only occasional output pulses, but that same low pulse frequency allows significant droop on C2. The resultant voltage is insufficient to maintain the VCC terminal of the control circuit above its lower undervoltage lockout threshold. The control circuit will enter the inactive mode and no further switching will occur until the high value resistor R1 again charges C2 back to the upper threshold. This leads to alternate periods of the converter operating at very low duty cycle and frequency to keep the output 6 charged and periods of non-operation.
One difficulty of implementing the burst mode operation with the scheme shown in FIG. 2 is that the auxiliary power rail 10 and the output voltage at terminal 6 are cross-regulated, that is, the two voltages are both based upon the peak voltages across two coupled winding. To generate the desired burst mode such that the output remains relatively well regulated while the control circuit cycles through its undervoltage lockout states, it is desirable to make the output capacitor C1 sufficiently large that it does not droop significantly under minimal loading during the period of a single “burst” of the undervoltage lockout. The reservoir capacitor C2 is scaled such that with the known current drain of the control chip, the time to discharge from the upper threshold to the lower threshold of the undervoltage lockout is sufficient to allow the power supply to start up (bootstrap), and the resistor R1 is scaled to recharge C2 in a reasonable time. Upon restarting, it is desired that the output can be driven to or beyond its nominal regulation point within a few switching cycles, insuring that the overall regulation loop will quickly inhibit further switching.
The control circuits 7 is often implemented in a silicon integrated circuit, which may also include the gate drive 3 or the whole of power stage 1. A very typical integrated circuit for this use is the UC3842, produced by Texas Instruments, among others. This chip includes the active control circuits 7 and the gate drive stage 3, but requires the switch 2 and current sense element 4 to be external. In normal operation, the UC3842 additionally requires discrete external elements to set the frequency of oscillation and to act as stabilizing compensation for the overall control loop.
A limiting factor in reducing the current consumption is the current needed for driving the gate of switch 2. Typically switch 2 is a high voltage MOSFET. The construction of high voltage devices requires a significant increase in size compared to similar low voltage devices. One important figure of merit for a MOSFET switch is its Rds(on), the resistance from drain to source when the device is fully turned on. A second important metric is the gate charge Qg, which is a measure of the total charge needed to charge the gate-source and gate-drain capacitances from the off state to the on state. For a constant Rds(on), higher voltage FETs must usually increase in physical size as voltage ratings go up, typically as the square of the required voltage. The gate charge, which is a function of the overall capacitance of the gate similarly increases.
In comparing a high voltage device such as would be used in switching power supplies requiring greater than 500V breakdown and low voltage integrated circuit MOSFET, one can expect similarly resistive switches to differ in size by four or five orders of magnitude, and their capacitance to scale by more than two orders of magnitude. A 1 Ohm 600V FET may require 40 nC of charge to switch fully, whereas a 5V MOSFET with the same resistance will typically require about 50 pC, nearly 1000 times less charge.
In the gate drive scheme typical of controllers like the UC3842, the current to charge the gate, Qg, of switch 2 is drawn from the auxiliary supply 10. As switch 2 is turned off, that charge is then shunted to ground. Since that charge Qg is drawn from the supply terminal every cycle, the effective current required to switch the MOSFET is Qg times the switching frequency. As an example, the typical 600 Volt, 1 Ohm MOSFET above, with a gate charge of 40 nC would require 8 mA to switch at 200 kHz.
One object of the present invention is to eliminate the DC current associated with charging and discharging the gate of the high voltage power MOSFET in a switching converter. To this end, a cascode connection of low voltage transistors and high voltage transistors will be used to recirculate the gate charge in the high voltage MOSFET rather than charging and discharging the gate in a dissipative manner.
Wittenbreder (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,369) teaches the advantage that can be obtained by replacing the MOSFET switch of FIG. 1 with a composite device as shown in FIG. 3. A low voltage MOSFET 13, typically a device made with a VLSI integrated circuit process with very low gate charge is driven by a PWM control signal. The gate and source of MOSFET 13 become the effective gate and source of the compound element, whereas the drain of this element is the drain of high voltage MOSFET 12, which is placed in series, or as more typically described, MOSFET 12 cascodes MOSFET 13. The gate of MOSFET 12 is connected to a bypass capacitor C3 that is charged to a voltage appropriate to provide a fully enhanced Vgs for MOSFET 12 when on. The means of charging C3 to such a voltage is not shown but would be clear to those skilled in the art.
The dissipation caused by driving the gate of the low voltage FET 13 of FIG. 3 is very low, and the AC gate current of the high voltage FET is transferred to and from a reservoir capacitor C3 with effectively no loss. The net DC current into the gate of MOSFET 12 is zero, so placing the variation on the voltage across C3 is set by the total gate charge transferred back and forth between MOSFET 12 and capacitor C3 as MOSFET 13 is alternately turned on and off.
Wittenbreder also teaches that the drain-to-source capacitance C4 of high voltage MOSFET 12 can cause problems in this configuration. As the low voltage MOSFET 13 turns off, the current through MOSFET 12 quickly charges the common node between the FETs such that the Vgs of MOSFET 12 will be close to threshold, effectively turning MOSFET 12 off. The drain voltage on MOSFET 12 may then see a transition of several hundred volts. Even if the effective value use of capacitor C4 is low, the resultant coupling may drive the drain of low voltage MOSFET 13 to a relatively high voltage. This “charge pump” effect, as taught by Wittenbreder, is to be suppressed to prevent damage to MOSFET 13. Capacitor C5 across the drain and source of MOSFET 13 is taught as a means to absorb this charge, though it causes some additional dissipation in MOSFETs 12 and 13.
Such use of cascoded devices is well known, though not often applied to switching power circuits. Wong et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,164 B2) generate a low voltage integrated circuit with a low voltage, high current FET and sense resistor in the integrated circuit, and use an external MOSFET to hold off the high voltage of an off-line power supply. This scheme is illustrated in FIG. 4. Compared to earlier FIG. 2, the main switch 2 has been replaced with series MOSFETs 12 and 13, and a simple bias supply has been generated for the gate of MOSFET 12. This bias consists of a high value resistor R1 feeding a gate decoupling capacitor C3 at the gate of MOSFET 12, as per Wittenbreder. A zener clamp Z1 sets the maximum voltage to which gate decoupling capacitor C3 may be charged. The control circuitry is powered by auxiliary power supply output 10 as in FIG. 2, though Wong also discloses combining the chip power and feedback functions. Of particular interest is the bootstrapping for initial startup, achieved by drawing current directly through MOSFET 12 by a startup bias generator 11.
While the circuit of FIG. 4 is in a non-switching state, MOSFET 12 can be viewed as a source follower, with the voltage at the source of MOSFET 12 being maintained at a level approximately one threshold voltage below the voltage at its gate, which will be a voltage which ramps from zero to substantially the breakdown voltage of zener Z1. The start circuitry 11 need be only a switch which connects this controlled DC level to C2, where it serves as temporarily as the auxiliary power supply. Once the VCC terminal of control circuit 7 reaches its upper undervoltage lockout threshold, the start circuit 11 is disabled and switching begins, maintaining auxiliary power supply rail 10 via the action of L3 and D2 as in FIG. 2.
Another alternative scheme to generate the low voltage auxiliary supply for running the control circuit has been disclosed by Irissou et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,165). This scheme is shown in FIG. 5, with the general configuration and operation of the power supply as shown in FIG. 1, but the auxiliary supply 10 is now generated by a charge pump 14. The charge pump consists of capacitor C6, resistor R3 and diodes D3 and D4. When switch 2 is on, all of these components will be at low voltage. As switch 2 is turned off and the voltage at its drain it becomes large, capacitor C6 is charged to high voltage, and the current through it flows out D2 and into reservoir capacitor C3. Resistor R3 slows the charging, with a time constant generally considerably less than one switching cycle, but sufficient to suppress high Q resonances between the transformer winding L1 and the series capacitors C3 and C6. The resulting charge across C5 is then discharged through resistor R3 and diode D3 when switch 2 again turns on. Resistor R1 is still required to bootstrap the power supply at startup, but the power for the control circuitry can be generated without the need for a dedicated winding on the transformer.
Also well known in the art are alternative methods of generating the feedback signal for control circuit 7.